Present by Mori
by Andiandi
Summary: honey tidak meyangka jika Mori orang yang pertama memberika hadiah di ulang tahunya ke delapan belas. apa hadiah yang diberikan mori? don't like don't read. my first FF, Warning: Yaoi,BL,Typo,Gaje
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite mina-san! Aku author baru disi.. ini FF pertama saya jadi mohon di Maklumi

**Warnings: GRAPHIC SHOUTA. RAPE. NO EYD , GAJE, YAOI, LIME, don't like don't read**

**Rating: M**

Pairing: One-sided Morihon

Summary: Hunny is turning eighteen and Mori gives him a present that he'll never forget.

permainan dimulai Mitsukuni...! terikan seorang pemuda

Sebuah tangisan sedih memecah keheningan tengah malam di rumah Morinozuka pada malam ulang tahun kedelapan belas pewaris muda Haninozuka.

"TIDAK ...! Takashi, tolong jangan Lakukan ini!"

Honey mundur dari sepupunya maju sampai ia menyadari bahwa ia akan menabrak dindingkamar . Dia belum pernah melihat seperti ini sebelumnya pada Mori, mata terselubung dengan kombinasi yang aneh dari nafsu dan tekad "Mitsukuni Kau dewasa sekarang Anda siap..." pria tersebut mengatakan lancar, monoton. Mata Hunny melebar bahkan lebih, air mata mengancam untuk jatuh. "Tidak aku! Belum siap aku! Tidak ingin ini! tolong lepaskan aku"

Mori tidak memperdulikan pikiran untuk protes pirang dan di lepakan pakaian sepupunya dengan kilat-cepat gerakannya kemudian mulai melemparkan dia ke tempat tidur mori yang menindih honey dengan tubuhnya. Honey menghendaki dirinya untuk tidak berpikir tentang kekerasan yang menempel pahanya. Air mata si pirang mengalir deras sekarang, mengaburkan visinya, begitu banyak sehingga dia hampir tidak bisa melihat. Mungkin itu lebih baik, mungkin tidak melihat akan membuatnya menjadi lebih cepat.

Mori mengigit keras ke leher anak menggeliat di bawahnya, maka bahu, kemudian pinggul, setiap darah menggambar waktu. Honey berteriak dan Mori menjepit tangannya yang besar ke mulutnya. Tanpa peringatan, dia membalik Honey atas sehingga ia berbaring tengkurap, menjaga satu tangan ke mulutnya. Hunny memalingkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat kembali sepupunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berpikir bahwa ia akan berhenti jika ia melihatnya kesakitan.

Mori mengabaikan permohonan Sepupunya dan brutalnya menabrak pintu masuk perawan Honey itu. Honey berharap bahwa ia bisa berteriak, outlet satu-satunya untuk sakit, tapi tangan Mori dijepit lebih erat di sekitar mulutnya. Rasanya seperti ia sedang di robek oleh sesuatu yang besar , ia tidak pernah merasa ini banyak rasa sakit sebelumnya dalam hidupnya. Dia mencoba mengendalikan isak tangis, tapi ia tidak bisa. Dia terisak ke tangan Mori, air mata jatuh sekali lagi, tubuhnya gemetar.

Mori tampaknya menikmati apa yang dia lakukan ini, kukunya menggali ke dalam kulit halus wajah Hunny itu, cukup keras untuk menarik darah. Ia mendorong sedikit lebih keras dan Hunny memejamkan matanya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk menerima semua ini? Apa yang ia lakukan salah?

"Mitsukuni, apa kamu menikmatinya.." dengan serigai mori makin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh honey

"Takashi..hmm…ah… tolong... hen..! AHH…" honey mengerang dengan keras.

Takashi pun menyadari bahwa ia telah mengenai titik sweet-pots honey. Takashi pun mulai merasakan kemaluanya mulai begetar! Ia tau sebentar lagi hasratnya akan keluar . dan makin mempercepat dan memperdalam kemaluanya ke dalam tubuh honey.

"Takashi.. Mengapa..Mengapa kamu melakukan semua ini.." honey berterikan kepada mori! "karena sekarang engkau telah dewasa, dan sudah waktunya engkau untuk tau apa itu rasanya bercinta" jawab mori dengan mudah anpa merubah ekspresi wajanya yang datar. Honey pun terkejut denga jawaban dari sepupunya. Ia bingun dengan apa yang ia rasakan antara Sakit dan Gairah yang ada ditubunya

Honey pun merasakan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi keluar dari dirinya. Mori menyadari gerakan tubuh sepupunya itu, dia tau bawa sepupunya sebentar lagi akan keluar. Maka moripun mulai memainkan kemaluan honey dengan tangannya. Honey akhirnya tidak dapat menahanya hasratnya keluar, di saat bersamaan ia tersentak saat Mori Memuntahkan hasratnya ke dalam dirinya.

Cairan lengket menyakitkan jatuh ke air mata kecil di kulitnya yang dibuat oleh menyodorkan keras pria itu. Dia mendesis dan merintih kesakitan saat sepupunya berdiri dan menarik keluar kemaluannya yang big-size dari dirinya, agonizingly lambat. Dia mengamati pria itu dengan tenang mengumpulkan pakaiannya dan berpakaian, meninggalkannya dalam waktu lima menit.

Honey memutuskan bahwa ia harus membersihkan diri dan mulai berdiri, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ia tidak bisa berdiri, apalagi berjalan. Dia menempatkan dirinya berlutut dan merangkak ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut atas dirinya protektif. Dia merasa begitu ... kotor. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah benar-benar pulih. Dia tidak pernah berpikir hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Mori seharusnya temannya, pelindungnya. Dia tidak mengerti. Pikirannya kabur, dia tidak bisa berpikir. Dia tidak mau berpikir. Lebih dari segalanya, ia ingin melupakan. Lupakan bahwa malam ini pernah terjadi, lupakan pengkhianatan sepupunya.

Dia berbalik miring, menarik lututnya sampai ke tubuhnya dan menangis dirinya untuk tidur dengan harapan bahwa besok akan lebih baik.

**TBC….**

Nah, di sana Anda memilikinya. Saya tidak percaya saya benar-benar bisa menulis ini ...! Saya ingin melakukan lemon! Romantis! Tapi aku tidak ... tidak hanya itu seks, pemerkosaan itu! Saya membuat Mori pemerkosaan Honey ...! Pikiranku kacau! Saya tidak berpikir ini adalah sangat baik baik ...

Honey : authornya bikin aku sengsaran nih… *author di judo*

Mori : sudahlah mitsukuni kan sebenarnya kau juga menikmatinya *goda mori*

Honey : Takashi..*honey mode Dark on*, kan kamu saja yang menikmatinya dan kejamnya kamu meninggalkan aku sendirian *honey memukul perut takashi dengan sekuat tenaga*

Mori : eh.. sebenarnya aku juga keberatan dengan authornya tapi mau bagaimana lagi

Author : itu benar sekali! kalian harus mengikuti naskah yang aku buat *Author mulai berdiri*

Honey : Takashi…*merenge*

Mori : bukan itu maksudku, maksud ku aku jangan meninggalkan Mitsukuni tapi malah melanjutkan ke ronde berikutnya.^^ *Sambil tersenyum*

Honey : TEME…Takashi…

Mari kita tinggalkan merka berdua ^^.. Mina-san tolong tinggalkan reviewnya ya


	2. Chapter 2

Mina-san GOMENA *Author hormat-hormat ke reader* aku kelamaan Update ya.. berhubung sudah Update jadi jangan marah. dan sebagian pengalaman pribadi sepupu Temen Authour dan cerita darinya membuat author dapet ide. sebenarnya udah lama ada datanya tapi baru setengah jadi tunggu dulu ide itu datang! *reader hajar Author*

**_Warning:OOC,Typo,ABAL,GAJE,Freak abis,YAOI,BL,Lemon/Lime Nggak ada rasa. don't like don't read. and no flame_**

**_happy reading_**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, matahari yang hangat, dan angin yang sejuk itulah suasana musim panas yang pasti dirasakan oleh setiap Anak. Tapi bagi Mitsukuni itu berbeda dia masih tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya semalam. Sahabat sekaligus Sepupunya telah menodai dirinya tapat pada saat tengah malam tanggal 29 febuary .

Dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan menemukan seseorang yang tinggi dan berkulit coklat yang familiar dengan yaitu Morinozuka Takashi yang sedang memeluknya , rasanya ingin dia menjauhi pemuda itu dan pulang ke rumahnya dan menangis sampai tidak dapat keluar lagi. Akan tetapi mengingat bahwa dirinya tidak dapat bergerak karena rasa sakit yang sangat dia rasakan di bagian bawahnya..

Karena merasa tidur tidak nyaman akhirnya takashi bangun dan menyadari mitsukuni memandangnya dengan takut dan matanya mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya jernih. Takashi tanpa berkata-kata mulai berdiri dan mengakat mitsukuni ala Bride Style dan membawa ia kekamar mandi dan memulai memandikan sepupunya itu.

"Takashi..K-Kena-KENAPA KAU BERUBAH?" Mitsukuni pun memualai pembicaraan pada saat takashi akan memandikannya

"….." Takashi tidak menjawab akan tetapi ekspresinya menunjukan bahwa ia merasa menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat kepada sepupunya itu.

"TAKASHI…!" Mitsukuni berteriak kepada takahi dengan nada marah

"Aku tidak Berubah..Mitsukuni" Takashi memulai berbicara kembali dan memulai memandikan Mitsukuni , dan akhirnya mitsukuni diam dan Pasrah akan tubuhnya yang akan di mandikan dan di sentuh lagi oleh Takeshi .

_**Skip Time**_

Seusai mandi takashi memakaikan baju kepada mitsukuni dan mulai memakai bajunya. Dan pergi ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah makanan untuk mereka makan berdua.

"Mitsukuni..Ayo..Makan.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit.." Dengan nada khawatir memberikan makanan kepada Mitsukuni yang masih diam dan tidak berkata apapun kepada Takashi.

"Untuk apa… toh kamu yang membuat aku sakit juga, dan kenapa kamu yang membuat aku ingin tetap sehat.. aku tidak mengerti dengan mu takashi" Mitsukuni dengan nada acuh dan tidak ingin memakan apa yang di berian kepada takashi

"MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA…" Takashi memandangan mitsukuni denga tajam (author: Darkmode Mori ON) yang membuat sepupunya kembali takut, takashi menghela napas dan kembali merbicara seperti sedia kala "Gomena..Mitsukuni, Aku mohon Makanlah makanan mu".

"Hai…, gomena Takashi" dengan Nada pelan Mitsukuni Mulai Memakan Makanannya Sampai Habis

Seusai makan Takashi Sedikit demi sedikit menghibur dan membuat sahabatnya sekaligus sepupunya itu mulai ceria dengan membuatnya menonton film Super Kawaii dan mengajaknya bercanda + Perhatian Kepada Mitsukuni lebih dari Biasanya. Akan tetapi keceriaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.. sampai akhirnya Honey mulai berbicara kembali.

"Takashi, aku mau nanya apakah boleh?" hani dengan suara sedikit takut akan tetapi tetap meanampilkan senyumnya walaupun itu sedikit memaksanya

"hmm.. boleh saja" jawab mori dengan nada datar.

"apakah kamu menyukai diriku? Tapi bukan sebagai sepupu atau saudaramu" Tanya hani dengan sedit ragu

"….." takashi diam sejenak dan muncul serabut merah di mukanya yanga tampan itu

"Takashi, Daijoubu?" Tanya mitsukuni

"Aku tidak menyukai mu MItsukuni"jawab takashi dengan nada yang datar sekaligus menyembunyika wajahnya kian semakin memanas

"**TAKASHI, AKU SEMAKIN BINGUN DENGAN MU. DAN HUBUNGAN KITA BERAKHIR HANYA SAMPAI DISINI! DAN TERIMA KASIH ATAS JAMUAN DAN PERBUATANMU KEMARIN MALAM YAN MEMBUAT KU TIDAK DAPAT BERGERAK DARI TEMPAT TIDUR TADI PAGI. AKU PULANG **" Honey pun beranjak dari tempat dengan sedikit menahan sakit di punggungnya.

Dengan cepat mori menarik tangan Honey dan membawa kedalam dekapan hangat di dada mori yang dan mengelus rambut honeyi dengan lembut. Honey pun sedikit melakukan perlawanan akan tetapi mori semakin mempererat dekapannya dan membuat wajah Honey kian memanas dan membuat cairan bening keluar dari matanya.

"kenapakenapa, Takashi? Aku semakin bingung dengan sikapmu yang sekarang ! Apakah aku membuat mu marah hingga kau berbuat itu kepadaku? Dan aku juga bingun dengan perasanmu yang seperti ini? Tolong lepaskan aku?" cairan putih bening itu membasahi wjah manis honey dan mebuat mori semakin tak kuasa melihat sepupunya itu menangis karenanya

"Mitsukuni.." panggil mori kepada honey

"Apa…? Hiks..hiks.." jawab honey yang masih menangis

"lihat aku, mitsukuni..!"

"tidak mau.. untuk apa hiks..hiks..kau masih his.. peduli dengan ku hiks..? toh kamu tidak menyukai ku kan" honey pun semakin mencekram pakaian mori semakin kuat.

Tangan mori mengankat wajah haniy yang masih menangis dan di hapusnya cairan putih bening di mata dan wajah honey dan berkata "sudah berhentilah menangis! Nanti wajahmu tidak akan manis lagi" dengan nada yang ramah mori mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada honey yang semakin menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua dan membuat bibir mereka kembali menyatu.

Mori semakin memperdalam ciumnyanya dengan menjilat dan menahan bagian belakang kepala honey dengan kuat sehingga si pemiliknya tidak berkutik. Moripun menjilat bgian bibir bawah honey untuk memberinya akses untuk membuka mulut honey, aksi tersebut diterima oleh honey yang mebuat mori memasukan lidanya dan mengajak lidah honey untuk berduel dengannya dan hasilnya mori menang dengan mendominasi lidah dan mulut mungil honey. Mori pun sadar kalau sepupunya itu kehabisan oksigen di paruh-paruhnya dan menghentika ciuman tersebut.

"hah..hah..hah.. kenapa..kau menciumku..hahh..haha.. bukanya kamu tidak menyukai ku atau meman aku hanya sebagai hah.. hah..tempat menyalurkan has hah.. hah.. hasratmu saja! TAKAHI hah..hah..!" honey pun mengumpuka osigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan berbicara kepada mori dengan nada geram dan men deathglare mori

"memang aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah menyukaimu Mitsukuni. Tatapi aku..aku.. akan selalu..dan selalu men..c..mencin.. mencintaimu dari dulu hingga sampai hari ini dan maaf soal kemarin malam karena aku sampai kehilangan kendali hingga membuatmu menjadi takut kepadaku" wajah semakin memanas hingga sampai kekupingnya pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"apakah itu benar, takashi? Apakah kamu memang mencintai ku dan sealalu akan mencintaiku hingga kematian yang memisahkan kita!" walapun berkata begitu sebenarnya wajahnya pun sudah sangat merah seperti tomat

Honey pun mengankat wajah Mori dan mendekatkannhi lidah merekaya kepada wajah hingga bibir mereka bertemu kembali dan lidah mereka pun saling mendominasi satu sama lain yang membuat saliva mereka semakin menyebar di sekitar bibir merekan. Mori pun menghentikan ciuman tersebut sehingga benang savila di lidah mereka itu terputus

"aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu hingga kematian yang memisahkan kita dan aku sealalu dan selalu melindungimu dan tak akan kubiar kan menyentuh mu walau seujung jaripun" mori pun berkata dengan penug keyakinan dan memegang Erat tangan honey sehingga membuat honey menjadi Blush

"Hahaha… ne.. Takashi kata-kata mu berlebihan, tenang aku akan menjaga diriku " dengan nada tertawa ring

"baiklah aku percaya padamu, MORINOZUKA MITSUKUNI!" mori langsung mencium kembali yang membuat wajah honey semakin memerah seperti buah tomat

"Ne.. Takashi kan aku belum sah menjadi istrimu?" honey menatap takashi dengan bingung

"Tetapi kamu sudah sah menjadi MY UKE kan?" dengan senyuman khasnya

""memang aku sudah menerima mu sebagai SEME ku" tawa honey kepada mori

"benar juga aku belum menembakmu? Moripun mengerti apa maksud dari honey dan "Haninozuka Mitsukuni maukah engkau bersedia menjadi UKE ku?" Tanya mori kepada honey dengan gaya laki-laki yang sedang melamar kekasihnya.

"proposal macam apa itu? Hahaha…."tawa geli honey akan tetapi ia menjawab pertanyaan mori " baiklah! Aku menerima mu sebagai SEMEku! Morinozuka Takashi"jawab honey ke mori dengan senyuman yang belu pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapapun. Dan sukses membuat mori ingin segera memakannya bullat-bulat *PLAK* tiba-tiba mori merasakan panasnya tamparan di pipinya sehingga memerah

"aw.. apa-apan itu Mitsu-cha" Tanya mori kepada honey sambil mengelus pipinya yang di tampar oleh Honey

"itu untuk perbuatan mu semalam kepadaku! Sebagai hukumnya layani aku selama sehari penuh" jawab honey dengan dark modenya

"baiklah! Aku akan membelikan kue untuk mu dan kamu bias makan sepuasnya* rayu mori kepada Honey

"hontou kamu yakin dengan apa yang kamu bilang takashi" honey kaget denga apa yang di katakan oleh Mori

"aku serius kamu bisa memakan kue sesukan mu akan tetapi….hehe…he…"Mori menyeriggai dengan tidak elitnya

'aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini' batin honey dengan wajah takut dan kembali bertanya "akan tetapi apa takashi?"

"akan tetapi kamu harus mengosokmu gigimu 5 ali sebelum tidur" jawab takashi dengan senyuman di bibirnya

'yokata… kukira aku akan di makan olehnya' batin honey "oke aku akan mengosok gigi ku 5 kali sebelum tidur tetapi kamu juga harus tidur dengan ku malam ini" goda honey kepada mori

"hai..hai…" jawab mori dengan sangat antusias

**_Seminggu kemudian_**

"Takashi…Bolehkah Aku memakan Sebuah Kue" Mitsukuni meminta Takashi dengan nada yang menguji keimanan Mori

"takashi aku Tanya lagi boleh aku meminta kue sekarang jam 3 loh! Waktunya cemilan "pertanyaan tersebut berhasil merobohkan benteng pertahan keimanan mori dan saat itulah Mori mendapatkan ide yang bagus

"Tentu.. Kenapa tidak?" Takashi Berdiri dan menyeringai mengerikan

"A-Arigato Takashi…." Mitsukuni mempunyai firasat buruk, melihat sepupunya menyeringai dengan lebar dan berdoa kepada kamisama

Tidak lama kemudian Takashi kembali ke ruangan dimana Mitsukui berada , dengan hanya membawa Botol berisi cream Coklat di tangannya, Mitsukuni bingun dengan apa yang dibawa oleh sepupunya sekaligus SEMEnya itu.

"Takashi.. Mana Kuenya?" Mitsukuni bertanya dengan heran

"INI… sihlakan memakannya Mitsukuni" Takashi sambil membka reseleting Celana dan mengeluarkan kejantannya yang besar dan panjang yang sudah berdiri ke depan wajah Mitsukuni

"Apa kau Gila Takashi… kenapa kau keluarkan kemaluan mu dan memperlihakannya kepadaku? Kau lupa dengan apa yang kau lakukan kepada ku seminggu yang lalu!" Mitsukuni tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan Takashi

"Oh… Aku tidak Lupa Mitsukuni, tadi kau meminta Kue kan? Dan ini kue yang kan kuberikan kepada! Nah silahkan kau memakannya denga menaburi sendiri sauce coklat kesukaan mu ini" takashi pun menjawab dengan santainya(Author: woy..Mori kok kamu jadi OOC, Honey: Benar, Takashi kau menjadi sangat OOC dan kau tidak Kawaii)

"Memang aku meminta ke kepada mu tapi bukan itu maksudku dengan kue yang kau berikan" Mitsukuni mulai menjauh dari takashi dan kembali menanyakan kepada Takashi .

" Kau bilang kau ingin memberikan hadiah ulang tahun seminggu yang lalu tapi aku malah mendapatkan penderitaan dan sekarang kamu ingin membuat aku menderita lagi di hari ulang tahun ku ini?" mitsukuni melanjutkan perkataannya, mitsukuni pun semakin menjauh dari takashi dan berhenti hingga dia menyadari bawha ia telah berada di sisi tembok. Karena ia melihat Takashi mendekat kepadanya dan semakin merapatkan kepada.

"memang.. aku ingin memberikan hadiah kepada mu dan kemarin kau telah mendapatkapatkan hadiahku yang pertama dari salah satu hadiah dari ku, dan sekarang kau akan mendapatkan hadiah kedua.. bersiaplah mitsukuni.!"

" jangan bilang kau..mmhphh.." Dengan cepat ia memasuki kejantannya kedalam mulut mungil Mitsukuni kembali sehingga honey tdak dapat menjutkan perkataannya tadi dan memulai memasukan dan mengeluarkannya didalam mulut hangat Mitsukuni.

"GAH… Takashi memang hah..hah..hah..hah.. apa inti dari hah..hah..hah.. hadiah yang kau berikan kepadaku hah..hah..?" Mitsukuni pun akhirnya berhasil melepaskan mulutnya dari kejantannya takashi sambil masih terengah-rengah karena kehabisan Oksigen didalam paru-parunya da n menghirup osigen sebanyak-banyaknya

" baiklah.. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu! Inti dari hadiah ku adalah.. 'Memberikan seluruh benihku kepadamu dan melakukan hubungan #PIIIP# dengan mu satu hari penuh di hari Ulang Tahun mu MItsukuni, kekekekeke… tapi kayak aku memang harus membuatmu kembali sehatkan! Kekekek" Takashi menyeringai lebar bagaikan hiruma sedang tertawa. (reader: Kok ini jadi crosscover eyeshield21, Author:enggak kok)

"Ap-Ngh..Hmm..Akh…" belum sempat selesai berbicara mitsukuni pun kembali menelan kejantanan mori kembali ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mitsukuni.. mulutmu sangat sempit..dan argh..dan hangat" takashi tetap memaju-mundurkan kejantannya kedalam mulut Mitsukuni .

"Argh…hmm…" Mitsukuni akhirnya pasrah akan perlakukan Sepupunya, dan mulai menerima serang bertubi-tubi dari Takashi.

Karena merasa mendapatkan persetujuan mitsukuni , akhirnya takeshi semakin bernafsu kepada Mitsukuni dan maki keras memajukan kejantannya kedalam mulut MItsukuni semakin dalam hingga tenggorokan sepupunya itu, yang membuat Mitsukuni kesulitan bernapas dan tidak lam setelah itu..

"Miitsu—Ku—ni—aku akan – dat—tang—" akhirnya Takashi mengeluaran benihnya kedalam mulut mungil Mitsukuni yang memaksa sepupunya itu untuk menelah benih yang dikeluarkan takashi kedalama mulutnya.

Akhirnya takashi mengeluarkan kejantannya nya dari mulut Mitsukuni dan mengambil Napas sejenak juga napas untuk sepupunya itu.

"Takashi..hah..hah…" masih terengah-engah honey pun kembali berbicara, " apakah ini sudah selasai hah..hah…" dengan muka khawatir.

"Belum… Mitsukuni .. kita akan lanjutkan ini tapi dikamar" Takashi mengankat mitsukuni kedalam kamar denga gaya ala Bride Style. Dan menempatkan Mitsukuni…dengan perlahan di tempat tidurnya dan memulai menanggalkan pakaiann sepupunya itu.

"Takashi..hentikan..tolong..hentikan.." Mitsukuni memohon Takashi dengan lembut

"Kenapa bukan kau menikmatinya… kenapa kita harus berhenti" takashipun mulai menlanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda. Takashi menelan kejantannya honey dengan lahapnya yang membuat pemiliknya merasakan sensi geli bercampur nikmat

"Takashi…argh… e—nak –sekali " Mitsukuni pun menyerah dan membiarkan sepupunya melakukan servis kepada tubuhnya . tanpa adanya perlawanan sama sekali yang membuat sang pemberi semakin tersenyum lebar.

Takashi pun berhenti sejenak dan mengambil cream coklat tadi yang di berikan kepada honey dan melumuri honey dengan cream tersebut.

"takashi, apa yang kau lakukan..?" Tanya honey

"membuat mu menjadi kue ku"

"apa… ternyata kamu memang lagi horny ya!" honey pun kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mori

Mori pun memasukan jari telujuknya yang panjang kedalam spectrum honey danmemajukan mundurkan jarinya yang membuat honey semakin menikmati permainan yang diberikan Mori. Mori pun menambahkan satu jari tengahnya dan membuat sang pemilik semakin mendesis nikmat dengan perbuatannya. Sekarang mori melakukan gerakan seperti gunting dan melebarkan spectrum honey dan tetap memaju-mundurkan jarinya kedalam spectrum honey dan sampai nya

"argh..takashi,..ugh..argh.." honey mengerang dengan sangat keras dan membuat mori menyeringgai dengan evil smirknya "Kena kau mitsu-chan, ternyata disana titik kenikmatan mu" mori semakin mempercepat gerakannya di dalam tubuh ditambah mengenai kembali titik prostat honey dan juga mempercepat pompanya di kejantannya honey. Tak lama kemudian honey pun mencapai klimaksnya dan memtahkan hasratnya di seluruh perutnya dan sebagian di tangan mori.

"bersiaplah, Mitsu-chan" honey hanya bisa menganguk pasrah dan mempersilahkan mori untuk memasukinya. Mori pun mempersiapkan kejantannya di depan spectrum honey, ia pun melumuri kejantannya itu dengan krim coklat (Author: ya kira-kira sebagai pengganti Lupe).

Mori memulai memasukan kepala kejantannya ke dalam honey dengan perlahan dan sekali hentakan pun mori memasuki honey dengan kasar.

"Sakit.. Mori, tolong.. berhenti sebentar!" pinta honey kepada mori

"untuk apa? Bukannya kita pernah melakukannya " Tanya mori

" kau gila ya, biarkan aku menyesesuaikan dirmu yang berada didalam ku. Agar nanti aku sedikit terbiasa" jawab honey dengan mengembungkan pipinya

"baiklah.. aku juga tidak mau menyakitimu!" mori pun berhentik sejanak akan tetapi dia bukan hanya menunggu loh…, tetapi ia memainkan tonjolan merah muda di dada honey dan menghisapnya denan ganas.

"argh.. takashi..kau boleh mengerakan badanmu" honey yang sudah terbiasa dengan benda asing yang berada didalam tubuhnya kini mengerang karena permainan mori di nipplenya itu.

Mori pun yang diberikan persetujuan mengerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan dan memaju-mundurkan kejantanya kedalam spectrum honey dan mengenai titik kenikmatan honey sehingga pemiliknya mengerang dengan hebatnya . Mori mengulangi gerakannya ke prostat honey dan menambah kecepata temponya pada pinggulnya yang membuat honey semakin mengila akan permainn mori.

Mori pun merasakan diding spectrum honey demakin menyempit dan menekan kejantannya dengan kuatnya, mori pun melihat kejantanan honey mulai berdenyut dan menandakan sebentar lagi honey akan mengeluarkan hasratnya yang kedua. Mori akhirnya semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat honey semakin ngerang dengan keras dan ia dapat merasakan bawha dirinya sebentar lagi akan datang.

"argh.. takashi aku ..ahhh… datang…aku…datang…" erangan honey membut mori semakin cepat memajukan kejantanya kedalam honey"ugh…Aku datang mitsukuni…." dan akhirnya mereka berdua merasakan tubuh mereka berdua bergetar dan memutahkan hasrat mereka masing-masing (**baca : **honey : diperutnya dan di dada dan perut mori , Mori:di dalam tubuh honey). Mori akhir menjathkan tubuhnya ke honey akan ia masih memilik tenaga untuk menahan tubuh dengan tangannya. Sesaat mereka menarik napas sejenak dalam keadaan mori masih di dalam honey.

Mori yang sudah dapat mengcontrol dirinya akhirnya mengeluarkan dirinya dari honey dan akhir menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah honey.

"oyasuminasai..Takahi" honey yang sudah kelelahan akhirnya tertidur dan membawanya ke dalam alam mimpinya sambil tersenyum kepada mori

"Oyasumi..Mitsu.. Aishiteru yo zutto..zutto.." akhirnya takashi mengecup kening honey dan menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua dan membiarkan honey tidur dalam pelukannya"

**_END_**

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

"Jadi gimana dengan hubungan kalian" Tanya kepala Keluarga Morinozuka dan Haninozuka kepada penerus kepala keluarga nya

"maksudnya, Ayah?" Tanya bingun mereka berdua

"maksudku, sejauh mana hubungan kalian berdua, apakah suah sampai #PIIP#?" Tanya kepala Haninozuka

"jijiyure, apa yang kau kata kan?" hani pun salah tingkah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya

" iya, kami sudah sampai #PIIP#, paman" jawab mori tanpa rasa berdosa yang membuat hani bersweetdrop ria. 'Takashi.. apa yang bilang tadi..' batin honey

"bagus lah, mori-san sepertinya kita tinggal menunggu hari pernikahannya" jawab kepala keluarga Haninozuka kepada keluarga Morinozuka

"tentu, sekarang kita membayangkan akan memiliki cucu yang imut" jawab kepala keluarga morinozuka

"hah?hah?! maksud kalian berdua apa?" Tanya honey kepada ayah dan pamannya

"memangnya takashi tidak menceritakan kepadamu?" kepala keluarga haninozua berrtanya kepada honey

"bilang apa, memangnya?" wajah innocence dari honey

"yare-yare.. kau tidak bialng takashi?" Tanya kepala keluarga morinozuka kepada mori

"tidak, aku tidak bilang kepadanya karena ku kira di sudah tau!" tmori menjawab dengan coolnya ((author: rasa ingin ku cincang nih anak)

"baiklah, kami akan mengatakan ini sekali saja dan tidak dapat di ubah, paham"

"PAHAM"

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua sudah dijodoh sejak ibu kalian mengandung kalian baik itu laki atau wanita. Kalian akan menjadi suami-istri dank arena kalian berdua laki-laki jadi kami menemukan dimana laki-laki dapat memiliki anak dari sesame gender yang sama . dan itu tergantung siapa jadi UKE dan siapa jadi SEMEnya" pernyataan tersebut membuat Honey ingin masuk kedalam lubang hitam karena dia ber sweetdrop RIA.

"WHAT THE HELL?, kamujuga sudah tau takashi?"

"ya"

"ya sudalah toh aku juga ingin menikah sama Takashi" *honey melompat ke pelukan takashi* dan takashi langsung*BLUSH*

* * *

Tunggu cerita selanjutnya dari author ya


End file.
